The Birth of the Sun Stone
by Cezium
Summary: This is a history on the origin and events surrounding the sun stone. I goes from its birth, to the point in the future where you retrieve it.


In the beginning, there was darkness. Earth had been hit by a strange tiny, round, and powerful comet some odd hundred years ago, and pushed out of its normal rotation around the sun. It went careening around erratically, and all life was wiped out. The earth was reduced to a frozen hunk of barren rock, and it stayed that way.   
  
...At least for a little while  
  
The Earth had been floating on its erratic course for quite some time. With each passing century, the planet was drawn closer and closer into its rightful cycle. When this occurred, life on this planet started anew. All that was had been completely destroyed, but when the first beams of sunlight hit the planet once more, there was hope.   
  
And so life started to grow, and after a millennia, the land was once again lush. Animals were recreated, and the ape-like beasts that would one day evolve into humans thrived. In the Northwest hemisphere of the planet was a natural cavern in which lied the comet. In those last days before the Earth died, someone had apparently placed it into there to banish it away from society. It was polished, and gleamed with a black sort of eeryness. Sometime during the cataclysm that resulted from the small rock, a piece of the rock ceiling broke off, and a huge hole was formed right above the stone.  
  
After the millennia of being in the sun, the stone shined like a star with the pure radiance of the sun. This was the beginning of what was to be known as the "Sun Stone."   
  
It lied there in its keep for another millennia, gaining even more strength.   
  
That was when Lavos landed on Earth.   
  
The Earth was once again pushed out of its regular orbit, and the world became colder and colder, yet the area surrounding the Sun Keep remained lush.   
  
While the planet slipped into its second ice age, life lived on. It was cold, but not too cold that the planet became completely uninhabitable. Humans continued evolving, and soon strange new children were being born. They often had blue hair, and incredible powers. It was unknown to them that the source of this strangeness had originate from the parents wearing jewelry made of a deep red stone. These children were more intelligent then the generations before them, and their minds evolved more quickly. When these children reached their mid-teenage years, they had already started figuring out the source of this magical power.   
  
The children began gathering this red rock, which they named "dreamstone." While their families contented themselves with staying indoors where it was at least a little warm, their children bundled up in fur coats and explored the continent they were on. It was a small team of them that first discovered the Sun Stone.   
  
At first, they marveled on the fact that it was a source of energy, light, and warmth. Their next thoughts were those of greed. The team brought back the stone for their own kind, which had been recently names "Enlightened Ones," for, of course, they were enlightened, far more than their parents and others.   
  
As the source of their powers became know, the Enlightened Ones became even greedier. They took all dreamstone they could find, and brought it to a village they had built for themselves, where they could live away from the giftless ones of Ioka, somewhere along the coast. By then, these children had become young adults, and had developed their skills incredibly. They built a great monument for their source of energy, and there it was kept, with a hole in the top to let the sun stream in and charge it. More children came from the village, and the numbers in the Enlightened City grew. Soon a great palace was built atop of a mountain next to their village.   
  
The oldest of the Enlightened Ones was a girl named Loh. The people of the palace found that their names were too ordinary for them, and changed them. Thus, Loh was changed to Zeal. Zeal, and the second to oldest, a man who had named himself from Kaf to Kajar, were voted as the leaders, and their small kingdom was named Zeal, after the first queen who ruled it.   
  
Through the years, as their numbers continued to grow, they changed the long abandoned village into a city, which they named Kajar. This city was dedicated to inventing, and expanding their knowledge. When Zeal and Kajar had their first child, they named the girl Enhasa, and built a city in her honor. Enhasa became a place of dreams, just like the little girl that inspired the name.  
  
The ignorant villagers grew increasingly jealous, and all new children they bore were normal. Meanwhile, the Sun Stone only kept alive the lands around the Enlightened Ones. The ice age was progressive even more, and blizzards started to occur frequently.   
  
Among the Enlightened Ones, the children they bore now had deeper, more brilliant hair, and ears that came up into a point. Their magic flourished, and their attitudes towards the villagers of Ioka worsened. They felt as if they were above them, so they plotted to forever stay "above" them.   
  
And so began the Rise of Zeal.  
  
On a warm spring day, twenty years after the founding of Zeal, the area around the kingdom rose up into the air, where it would rest until its destruction.  
  
The risen kingdom blocked out the sun, and the world below became dark and blizzardy. They villagers were forced to flee Ioka, and seek shelter in protected caves.  
  
Meanwhile, the Sun Stone continued to give energy and life to Zeal.  
  
Thousands of years passed, as well as the ice age. The land of the giftless "Earthbound" ones stayed dark and cold, while Zeal thrived on the sunlight. Soon, though, a new power source was found...  
  
Lavos.  
  
The Sun Stone was sealed up in a building, where it lied until the kingdom of Zeal crashed back down into the ocean, resting under the waves. The Sun Stone was then forgotten, lost in time and the waves where it was buried.  
  
The Sun Stone did not make an appearance until the year 1900, when a group of scientists  
discovered it on an expedition to the bottom of the sea. They ran tests on it, and found out its terrible power. In an attempt to destroy it, a whole continent was completely obliteration. It was a good thing the continent wasn't very large. The few survivors built a secure building, where they also sealed it, like those in Zeal did, and placed a powerful, immortal guardian to protect it. This guardian was the Son of the Sun. When the Day of Lavos occurred, the building crumbled, but the area where the stone was kept remained safe. There it waited, until that fateful day when a group of time-travelers stumbled upon it.  
  
Well, I guess you know about that just as well as do.   



End file.
